


Secret Admirer - Rewrite

by BrendenOBrien4



Series: The Secret Admirer Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Mystery, Rape, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendenOBrien4/pseuds/BrendenOBrien4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a three-shot revision of one of my favorite stories I've written. more info in the chapter.</p>
<p>There's a stalker in Beacon Hills, his victim is none other than Stiles Stilinski. Will Stiles just sit there and wait for the cops to find this freak, or will he and his friends do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Stiles POV**

_Thursday, September 2_

"Oh my god..." I say frightened, I twist my body around and take off in the opposite direction, this can't be happening. I lost my breath from running as hard as I can and my anxiety attack.

_Earlier That Day_

_"Thank you, Have a nice day," I smile at the lady and grab the takeout, "Enjoy your food," She said in a heavy Chinese accent. The bell on the door rings when I open it and I go next door to the flower shop. I skim through the display of flower_ _s_ _trying to pick out what Derek will like the most, most of them are too colorful and happy. I look at the owner of this shop and she is taking out some wilted roses "Excuse me, Could I buy those?" I asked and she chuckled, "I don't see why you would want dead flowers, but here sweetie, it's on the house," She smiled and handed_ _me_ _the bundle of deep red roses, "Thank you," I giggle._

_I sit the Chinese take out in the picnic basket that I had in the passenger seat, and the flowers on top of the wine I had snuck out of the house. I drive to the spot I told Derek to meet me at yesterday, I quickly text him "Love you, baby," before_ _I_ _pulled out of the parking lot. Today is our one year anniversary, I had Lydia help plan it. I dressed formal, I have on black, slim fit khaki_ _pants on. I tucked in my white dress shirt, I had Scott tie a bow tie on me before I got the takeout._

_I parked in the clear spot of the woods and then I took out the white sheet from the picnic basket, I laid it down and then start putting down the luminary bags with fake candles in them. I have a deep brown wooden tray so I place it in the middle of the blanket and then I start plating the takeout. I take out two wine glasses and pour the wine._

_I hear footsteps behind me "Derek?" I call out but I don't see anyone, I shrug it off and get back up. I put the bundle of roses in a vase and put it in the middle of the tray. I sit back in the jeep and take out the CD_ _Derek made for me_ _out of the CD holder strapped to the visor. I turn the volume to a reasonable volume_

_We'll do it all_

_everything_

_on our own_

_Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol comes on, it's my favorite song. I sit back and relax listening to the lyrics. "Whats all this," Derek asked startling me, "Damn! You scared me," I laughed_ _gripping my chest_ _. I hopped out of the car and intertwine our hands as we kiss. "It's our 1-year anniversary of us dating silly," I don't take it personally because he doesn't remember his own birthday. "Oh, Shit! I'm so sorry," Derek gasped and I chuckled, "It's ok, I got us some Chinese food," I smile and sit down. He sheepishly sits down across from me._

_He plays with the food using his fork, "Are you ok?" I asked concerned. "Um... Yeah, I'm just having a bad day, I lost my phone this morning and It's just gone downhill since then," He drinks some of his wine. I sit down my plate and climb on top of him "Well hopefully I could make it better... I think I'm ready to_ _go all the way_ _..." I bite my lip and rest my forehead against his. "St-Stiles..." He stutters as a trail my hand down his chest and down to the crotch of his pants, "You don't want to do this..." He gulps. "Yeah I do... I love you, Derek," I kiss him, I wasn't nervous to say 'I love you'_ _because we had said it before._

 _I sigh and pull back from kissing him "You're breaking up with me aren't you?" I asked because he wasn't kissing back. "I'm sorry Stiles... I wanted to end it on good terms, I'm not good with relationships. I still want to be friends," he hugs me. "Um... Yeah, I'd like that," A tear escapes my eye and I wipe it away, I don't want to be a crybaby just because he doesn't want to date anymore. "I love you..." He goes to kiss me back but I turn away, "I think you should leave... I've already embarrassed myself enough..." I ask. "I'm sorry..." he whispered and then he stood up, I wait_ _ed_ _until I heard his car leave and then I dump out the wine from the glasses "Shit!" I said and then I thro_ _w_ _the glasses in the_ _forest_ _in anger. I hear them shatter and then I snatch up the sheet and shove it into the picnic basket. I hear a thump and then I look at the ground to see that it's Derek's phone "Ugh..." I sigh trying to calm down... now I'm going to have to take it to him_.

_\--------_

_30 Minutes Later_

_I take my time going to his loft, I tried to gather myself so I don't have a breakdown in front of him. I get out of the jeep and take the elevator up to his floor, I just want to get this over with and go cry my eyes out at the house. I knock on the door I hear footsteps running to the door, he slides it open just enough so I can see his face, it looks like he's naked. "S-Stiles... What's wrong?" He asked, I handed him his phone "Woah! Where did you find this?" He asked happy to see his phone. "I guess it was in your back pocket and it just slipped out when you left..." It's the only thing I could think of, I don't know who would forget that their phone was in their back pocket and think they lost it. I heard giggles coming from in the loft, I look inside to see three naked women flaunting around the loft. I turn around to leave "Wait Stiles... I can explain," Derek said guilty, "Save it..." I said harshly and then took the flight of stairs down, the elevator is the slowest elevator in the world._

_Halfway down the stairs I hear a door fling open and heavy footsteps rushing down, I begin running down quicker because I don't want to speak to him. "Stiles wait! Let me explain!" Derek yelled and grabs my shoulder stopping me from opening the door to go into the parking lot. "What! What do you have to say that will make this better? We just broke up 30 minutes ago and you're already fucking three girls!" I yell and the tears escape my eyes. "I'm so sorry Stiles... I didn't want it to end like this, it's just that you're a kid," He said and I lost it. "That's not what you sa_ _y_ _when I suck your dick!" I punch him and shove him off of me._

_I run out of the building to the jeep, "Stiles please! Let's not end it like this," Derek begged and he pulls me by the shoulder to look at him again. I try turning around again but Derek forced me to stay. I pull out the wolfsbane knife I have strapped to my ankle and place it against his neck, "Stop me from leaving one more time and I will chop off your tongue and feed it to those whores in there..." I threaten dead serious. He lets go of me and I get in, start up the engine, and drive out of the parking lot._

_Halfway home I get a call from an unknown number_

_"Hello?" I say_

_"Hey Beautiful," A voice said, they are using an app to change their voice_

_I hang up and they call back, I try ignoring it but they keep calling no matter how much I ignore the call_

_"Listen! I'm not really in the mood for this, so kindly fuck off!" I yell and hang up_

_they call back_

_"Whaat!" I whine_

_"Aren't you going to thank me?" They ask_

_"What are you talking about?" I asked confused_

_"I gave you a little hint for you to find out your boyfriend had been unfaithful," he told me_

_"Who is this!" I yell getting a little creeped out._

_"I'll see you soon," They hang up and my back tires give out._

_I lean over and open the glove compartment and get my gun, I look around and see that I'm in front of Beacon Park, I fucking hate this place. I dial Isaac's number "C'mon... Pick up," I say to myself, I call Isaac because he can get to me the quickest_ _be_ _cause he lives a couple blocks away. The jeep slowing stops, I look down to see that my gas is out "Fuck..." I whispered._

_"Hey Stiles," Hey said like he just woke up, "Isaac! Please I need to you_ _to_ _focus... Can you find my scent?" I ask looking around frantically. "Y-Yeah I found your scent, Whats wrong!?" He panicked and I heard him get up. I see a guy in all black and_ _in a_ _hoodie_ _covering_ _his face in the corner of the park_ _running my way with a rifle. "Isaac... He has a gun! Please get here quickly," I cry. I hear the phone drop, I get out of the car and shoot towards the guy but it just hits the gun out of his hands_

"Oh my god..." I say frightened, I twist my body around and take off in the opposite direction, this can't be happening. I lost my breath from running as hard as I can and my anxiety attack.

My feet are going as fast as they can, I lose my footing because I'm clumsy and fall to the ground. I look back to see that the guy has his gun aimed at me. I shoot up and run into the forest, Isaac runs into me "Whats wrong Stiles?!" He said catching me from falling and he scans my body. "He's right there! he had a gun!" I point to the guy. Isaac shifts into his wolf and take off after the guy "No!" I yell, I wanted him to help me get away by running. The guy shots Isaac a couple times and I cried "Please don't kill him!", I notice that they are tranquilizer bullets. Isaac passes out and the guy shoots a tranquilizer bullet in me, "P-pleas..." I say and the guy runs to me throwing me over his shoulder, and then I black out.

\------------

_The next day_

I open my eyes disoriented, I look up to an unfamiliar room and I'm naked. I look to the side of me and the guy is sleeping next to me, I wanted badly to see who it is but focus on escaping. I move my eyes and head around slowly before moving my body, I think I'm in a hotel room... There is a single king bed with two nightstands on each side. In front of me is a dresser with a mirror above it, he rolls over so I take my last chance to escape. I jump off of the bed and collide my fist with the mirror with all of my body strength. The mirror shatters and I grab a shard, I look back to see the naked guy running towards me. I ignore the sharp pain the sharp shard and stick it in his thigh. He hisses in pain and I take off towards the exit, stepping and a shard of mirror and it slices the bottom of my foot. I unlock the door quickly and locate the stairwell.

I'm on the 8th floor, I run down 5 flights of stairs and go onto the 3rd floor, banging on every door until someone answers. A middle-aged woman opens the door, she looks like an executive because she's wearing a business suit. "Please let me in! I've been kidnapped a-and I think I was raped, I need to call the cops," I cried and she calmly helps me in.

\--------

_2 hours later_

My kidnapper had escaped by the time the cops got there, they drove me to the hospital. They told me he had taken me to a city a couple towns away from Beacon Hills called Neighton. They called the station for someone to come get me after they got done questioning me, while I was at the police station they had bandaged me up. They finally took me to a hospital where they dressed inspected my wounds and dressed them up with a bandage soaked in medicine so it won't get infected.

Neighton is 45 minutes away from Beacon Hills so it took a long time for dad to get here. At least I was hoping Dad would pick me up... his Deputy, Jordan Parrish, walked in the emergency room doors. He spots me and runs to me, he kneels down and I refrain from looking him in the eyes. I was just raped and kidnapped... I would think my Dad would be here for me. I don't want Jordan to see me cry, I have a huge crush on him and I don't want him to think I'm a pussy.

"Stiles? Are you ready to come home?" He asks, hearing his calming voice makes me tear up. "Where's Dad?" I asked and tears stream down my face, I realize that Dad would stop at nothing to come get me, I know something is wrong. "I-I'll tell you in the car," He gulps, "No... Tell me now," I cover my face, "He was found this morning in front of Beacon Park..." He sighs disappointed. It's like I was just stabbed in the heart, I can't breathe. I start hyperventilating and Jordan wraps his arms around me, I cling onto him and he holds me while I cry. "C'mon, Let's get you home..." He picks me up and waved off the police that was standing outside the station had sent with me. "He was found outside of Beacon Park?" I asked, "Yeah..." Jordan said. My mother was murdered there when I was 6... I know my rapist is connected to my father's murder, but is it connected to my mother's death as well?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Stiles POV**  
I fell asleep on the way to the house, Jordan nudged me awake when we arrived. "Ok Sweetie... We are here, I called back up to clear your yard from journalist but there's no guarantee that they can hold them back... Don't listen to what they say," Jordan warned me and I nodded. He got out and walked over to my door to open it. He supported me and we started walking, I try not to put much pressure on my right foot so I don't tear the stitches, the nurses told me it should heal in 10 days if I treat it right.

Halfway to the front door, the reporters realize it's me, their questions jumble up. I hear "Do you know if your father's death is connected to your rapist?", "What happened to you last night?" and bullshit like that. Isaac opens the door and Parrish helps me in, Isaac shuts the door and locks it. "I was so worried about you!" Isaac cried and hugged me Lydia, Allison, Liam, and Kira greets me with a hug after him. "I'm going to go help run these people off your lawn... Isaac offered to stay here with you until we catch your attacker, I'm going to be guarding your house along with a couple other cops 24/7," Jordan informed me. "T-thank you," I thank him and kiss is chin, he smiles at me and then goes out of the door.

I look to see if anyone else is here "Where's Scott and Derek?" I asked broken, I hate being this fucking vulnerable...

"Scott had to help his father move into his apartment... He is the top agent on your case, Scott will be here later sweetie," Lydia explained, I feel bad for Scott. He hates his father, and now he has to be in the same town as him all because of me. "A-and Derek?" I asked rubbing my forearm because I'm a little cold. "You don't really want him here do you..." Isaac asked. "I-I don't know," I start sobbing, Isaac holds me.

"Hey... Why don't we cook you something, You have to be hungry?" Kira asked, "I-I can get it myself," I wipe my tears away. "You need to rest..." Isaac picks me up and brings me to the couch. Isaac fluffs the pillow behind my neck and then goes to the hallway pantry getting out more pillows and blankets.

\---------

_6 P.M._

I fell asleep on the couch,I had taking naps because I hate feeling so disoriented. I look around to see that I'm alone, I start panicking. "Isaac?!" I call out, I don't know why I'm so afraid, I've been home alone almost all of my life. He runs in from the kitchen "Whats wrong?" he asks, I sit up and he kneels down. "Um... I just had a nightmare," I lied, I don't want him to think I'm afraid of being alone. "Well you're safe now," He smiles and pats my back. "Lydia and them left, they told me to tell you if you need anything just text them," He said and my stomach growled.

Isaac helped me stand up and then supported me to walk, my clothes are damp from sweat, apparently I got hot during my nap. He helps me sit down at the dining table, "I made some soup," He said grabbing Tupperware from the fridge and he put it in the microwave to heat up. Someone knocks on the and it startled me, I look back to see Mr. McCall. Isaac lets him in and I wait for Scott to walk in behind him but he doesn't, it's just Mr. McCall and his partner. "Hey champ... how are you holding up?" Mr. McCall asked, "I'm doing ok... Where's Scott?" I asked. "He had to study for the Science test tomorrow," He sat down in front of me. I can't say I'm not disappointed... I want my best friend.

"I'm going to ask you some questions, ok?" he asked and I nodded shifting my position in the chair to sit on my leg. "Could you tell me what you were doing Thursday night before you were kidnapped?" He opened his notebook, "I was getting ready to have a picnic with my boy... Ex- boyfriend. It was our one-year anniversary," I said. "and what's your Ex's name?" The partner asked, "Derek Hale," I said. "He broke up with you that night?" Mr. McCall asked, "Um... Yeah, It just wasn't working out," I sighed. "Then what happened?" Mr. McCall asked, "Derek left and I was cleaning up, I was sort of angry because I had made a fool out of myself. Derek said he had lost his phone earlier that day, when I picked up the sheet his phone had fallen out of it..." I started thinking about it, It's impossible to lose your phone and it was in your back pocket.

"I took it back to him and I found out he was having a foursome with some girls I don't know... I left and then I got a call from an unknown number. I couldn't pinpoint the voice because they had used an app to change their voice... I told them I wasn't in the mood for their shit and I hung up. They called back at asked me to thank them for giving me a hint that my boyfriend was being unfaithful... The unknown called had stolen Derek's phone and made sure I found it," I finally realized. "Do you know where Derek went after you left?" He asked, "N-no... Why?" I asked and he shrugged, "Do you think he was the one who kidnapped me?" I said confused. "He's one of the top suspects... no one has seen him since Thursday," He told me. "Who are the other suspects?" I asked curiously. "He's the only suspect we have..." He admits.

"Did you check out the place a was kidnapped?" I ran my hands through my hair, "Yeah, we found some DNA other than yours and... your fathers, around the park, The lab hasn't gotten back to us yet," he said. "I had called Isaac to come help me... If it's his I know for a fact he isn't a suspect," I told them, "We know, he was the one who told the cops," Mr. McCall and I look at him. He sheepishly waved at me and I chuckled. "Well thank you, Stiles... We will find this psycho I promise," he assured me, "Thank you..." I said and then he left.

After I ate Isaac helped me up the steps to my room, he helps me sit on my bed and then he runs a bath for me in my bathroom. He comes back and tries to find my pajama drawer in my dresser, "They are all dirty, Thursday was laundry day," I said trying to numb my emotions, I still haven't comprehended everything that has happened to me. "It's alright... I'll go put your clothes in the washer and you could where some of my clothes," He said finding my laundry basket. "W-wait!" I speak up when he left my room, He rushes back in. I close my eyes and gulp "P-please don't leave me alone," I stutter, he sits down the basket and sits next to me on the bed. "Come here..." he whispered and held out his arms, I tackle him in a hug and begin crying. He holds me for like a minute and then he picks me up, The bath tub almost overflowed. He turns off the water and then lets me down to my feet.

"Can you show me what damage he did... The cops said you wouldn't let them see," He asked, I nod timidly. What if he laughs at my body, or is grossed out by it?

**Isaac's POV**

Stiles took off his shirt and I winced at all the bruises on his body... on the sides of his waist are black and blue. The rest of his torso was discolored by less severe bruises. He turns around and then strips off his pants to get into the bath, he has bruised all over his butt. He gets in the tub and his groin area by propping his legs up, he looks up at me to say something. "I'm so sorry Stiles... I'll stay in here if you want, but I can wait outside to..." I offer, I haven't seen bruises like that since before my dad had died, they should heal in at least 4 days. "Can you stay in here?" he asks and I nod, I sit down leaning against the wall beside his tub. "Let me see your hand..." I asked and he reached his arm out towards me, I grip his hand with both of mine. I focus on taking his pain away, "Maybe you will heal faster now..." I said after there was no more pain to take. "Thank you," he said relaxed. He had the hand and foot that are bandaged up out of the water, "Do you need help washing your hair?" I asked and he sheepishly nods, He can't get his stitches wet

After I helped him wash his hair he wanted to stay in the bath a little bit longer to relax, when he tells me I pull out the plug and get a towel ready to dry him off. I bring him into his room and get my backpack, I get out some of my underwear, gym shorts, and a really soft shirt. "I'm going to run downstairs to get the bandages a deputy brought while you were asleep, Ok?" I said once he got dressed, he grabs my bicep stopping me from leaving. He looks at me with wide eyes not wanting me to leave him alone.

I pick him up and wrap his legs around my waist, I go downstairs and make sure the doors and windows are locked, I grab the medical kit from the counter and then walk back up to Stiles bedroom. The deputy had told me that I needed to change Stiles bandages before bed and first thing in the morning. I unwrapped the old bandages and dressed them up tightly again. "Better?" I asked and he nodded

I turn down the covers of the bed so he can get under them, I grab my pajamas. I stripped down and look back to find out Stiles is checking me out, I blushed and chuckled. "Oh... Sorry," Stiles apologized, "It's ok Stiles," I chuckled. "Goodnight," I kiss his forehead, I get a blanket and pillow from his closet and then sit the chair in the corner of his room. "You know you can sleep with me..." He informed me, "really?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes please..." He said and then he pulls down the covers of the other side of the bed for me to get in.

I lay down on my back and then he inches his body closer to mine and awkwardly, trying nod to touch me, "You can come closer if you want..." I said. I place my arm around his neck and slide it down his back, he cuddles my side and rests his head on my chest. "Better?" I asked and he nods "Thank you..." He said, I squeeze his shoulder and draw circles on his skin.

\---------

**Stiles POV**

_A Week Later_

_Friday Afternoon_

Today I fully recovered from my bruises and wounds, Isaac would take my pain every other hour so I guess that helped me. Isaac is downstairs finding something for us to eat and I'm upstairs getting dressed. I strip off my jogging pants and slip on some black skinny jeans, I heard Isaac come up the steps and stop before he came in the room. I feel a pair of eyes on me and I smirk, I look back at Isaac and he sheepishly continues to walk in the room. "Where are we going?" He asked, "The Jungle," I said taking off my shirt.

I heard Isaac cheer because we have been in here for a week straight. "We need to eat before... put some meat on your bones," He walks over to me and runs his hands over my ribs. I haven't had an appetite because of the stress and grief, I'm just ready to move on and stop worrying about everything. I lean into his touch and rest my head on his shoulder. He holds me and plants a kiss on my forehead.

This past week Isaac and I have gotten so close, we cuddle all the time. Every time he plants kisses on me I feel butterflies, but unfortunately he hasn't really kissed me. "Do you mind if I invite someone?" he asked, "Who do you have in mind?" I asked. "Allison... We have been meaning to go on a date but we never had time to," Isaac said and I winced.

I pull away from his embrace and took out a burgundy varsity jacket that Scott had left here a while back. Isaac could sense I was a little aggravated "What did I do?" He asked, "Nothing..." I sighed putting on a white t-shirt before the varsity jacket. "Well you're mad... I could not invite Allison if you want?" He said clueless. "Isaac... I just don't like being lead on," I said, "I was leading you on? I-I'm sorry," He apologized. I look in his eyes and saw that he really didn't realize, "It's ok, I'm sorry... It's just that I miss Derek and he would always hold me like you do when I was upset," I sit by him. He hugs me and I hug him back, "Well, I don't want to go in sweat pants if you're dressed so fancy. Can we stop by my apartment?" He asked. "You could borrow some of Dads clothes. He has... He had the same style as you," I offered and he tilts his head in sympathy. "Ok, but we will continue this conversation

I go into my bathroom and start to fix my hair up into a quiff. I hear a stomp on the roof outside of my window, and then someone mumbled "Shit...". I slowly creep towards the door, I should've called Isaac, It might be my attacker. I get close enough to see that it was Scott and he was ducking under the window so I couldn't see him.

I open the window up and tug on his shirt so he will stand up, he awkwardly stood up and I help him in. I break down and tackle him in a hug, he starts crying and begins holding me. "Where have you been?" I said but it muffled in his chest, "I've been trying to find the man that hurt you..." he said. I look at him "B-but you have been avoiding me," Said and he wipes the tears from my face. "I know... I just feel guilty because I wasn't there to help you," He said disappointed, I slap his forehead "No one could have helped me, I need you to be here for me as a friend... If you avoid me again I'm going to neuter you," I scold him. He looks at me with his puppy dog eyes and nodded. Isaac runs in "Oh hey Scott," Isaac said relieved, "I'm sorry Stiles... I'm flattered you would let me wear your dad's clothes, but I don't really feel comfortable with it..." he said and I smiled. "That's ok... I think I'll invite the whole pack so we can go to your apartment and you can change," I told him.  
\-------------  
Lydia and Jackson surprisingly didn't take that long to get ready, I'm actually glad Jackson is coming, Maybe he will treat me normally. We all pile up into two cars, Isaac, Scott, Allison, Jackson, Lydia, and I get into Lydia's G-Wagon. She sat in the back with me and Jackson drove us. Liam and Kira couldn't fit in so Liam called his friend Brett and asked him to drive them. We all got out fake I.D. a couple months ago. We are going to the Jungle a couple cities over from Beacon Hills, people in Beacon Hills would immediately notice me.

We park and get our  fake IDs ready, It takes us a couple minutes to go through the line but then we eventually get in. Grabbing an empty table we sit down all of our stuff, "I'm going to get us some drinks!" Jackson announced over the loud music. The girls were telling him what to order, I don't care... Just as long as it gets me drunk. I work sunglasses to make sure if anyone watched the news they would have a hard time recognizing me.I look at the table and Kira and Scott are chatting, Allison is busy with watching Scott (Stalker Status By the way), and Isaac is trying to talk to her but she's ignoring him. Jackson comes back with a tray of alcohol beverages and shots of vodka, he takes a shot and grabs Lydia to the dance floor.

_1 hour and a Long Island Tea later_

Everyone was out on the dance floor dancing except for me, Isaac and Allison were dancing together but she got Scott. Isaac and Kira are just keeping each other entertained while Scott and Allison basically are fucking in front of them. Scott loves to dry hump when he is drunk. I see Lydia and Jackson separate when she goes to get more drinks. Finally yes, everyone his been tip-toeing around talking to me today, they don't want to trigger me. Hopefully, Jackson will treat me like he normally does and be a douche bag.

Jackson hesitates to sit down next to me and I stare at him, normally he would yell at me for making eye contact. "So... are you having fun?" he asked and I sigh "Yeah I guess..." I roll my eyes, "Whats wrong?" he asked. "I just wish people would treat me normally and not like I'm a hurt puppy," I mutter, If he wasn't a werewolf he wouldn't have heard it. "And I wish Isaac would stop being a pussy and stop Scott from dancing with Allison," I chuckled. "Yeah... he is pretty pathetic, but I think you would rather him dance with you," He said and I nodded, "Well stop being such a pathetic idiot and go claim your man," He said faking a bite in his tone. I smile and quickly hug him before I leave "Great! Now I have to boil my clothes because I have 'Poor' on it," He yelled and I laughed.

"Hey Stiles," He smiled when I walked up to him, I tripped over my own foot and he caught me, "You're even more clumsy when you're drunk," He chuckled. "Let's make her jealous..." I bit my lip, we look at Scott and Allison. Scott had sobered up some due to his wolf so he stopped dancing with her. The song changed to a slower beat than the last. "What do we do?" He nods, Scott comes and apologizes to Kira and Allison goes and pouts at the table. "Is she looking at us?" I asked and he looks, "Yeah she is," He said staring at her, "Wow you're smooth," I rolled my eyes.

He puts his hand on my waist and I turn around, I trail my hands down his body as his grinds on me. He begins kissing my neck so I lean my head to the side giving him more access. "What the hell are you doing..." I heard and we both look back, the pack runs up to us from the booth. "Derek... Where the hell have you been!" I yelled. He eyes Isaac like he's about to punch him in the face, next thing I know is I'm being shoved behind Scott. "Guys, guys calm down," he backs up, "You know you're one of the top suspects in my investigation right?" I asked. "Yeah, I know... and I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you," he said sincerely.

"I was in hiding because I was trying to find out who did this to you," He said, "Did you find out who it was?" I asked curiously. He looks to his right and then takes off in the opposite direction, but then he was tackled down by a cop. Everyone begins running out of the club and I was enclosed into the stampede.

When we got outside I walked away from the crowd and look for my friends. I see a camera crew filming the cops coming out with Derek in handcuffs, and then I see them coming out with Scott. "Whats going on?" I asked myself walking closer, "Stiles quick... Before the reporters see you," I heard behind me so I run around to see Parrish behind the building. I look back to see a couple peopling eyeing me, I go to Jordan and I follow him around the building.

I get in his truck, he seems to be off duty. He is wearing a red shirt and blue jeans, and we got in his normal truck. "What's going on?" I glare at him. "They got the DNA results back that were found by your dad's body, it matched Scotts DNA..." He said and my heart sank. "No... that can't be possible..." I said to myself, I know Scott would never do that to me.

"Where are we going?" I asked because we are going the opposite direction from Beacon Hills. "We're just taking a back road..." He said, I got my phone out and began dialing Isaacs number.  "Give me that... We both know we are going to your house," He grabs my phone and then rolls down the window throwing it out. "No!" I yelled and he brought out a rag that smells like chloroform and he shoves it in my face, soon after everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles slowly got up disoriented "Where am I?" He asked himself, standing up looking around he realized he's back at the hotel in Neighton. He checks the closet and bathroom to find that he is alone in the room. He runs across the room to open the door to the balcony but it's locked, you need a key to unlock it. Stiles looks out the window to see the parking lot and it's  deserted, the hotel is closing because no one wants to rent a room in a place where someone was raped.

**Stiles POV**  
I peek out of the door leading to the hallway after unlocking the locks. The hallway is empty, I go to run attempting to escape but I stop when I see the elevator doors open. "It's Jordan..." I said to myself, I lock back the door and look around to find a weapon. There's a chair and a vase that I could use, I pick up the chair and hide behind the wall that leads into the main room. I grip the chair tightly giving me more leverage to know Jordan out. I realized that if I just swing the chair at him from this angle I will be blocked by the side of the bed, I place the chair on top of the bed and grip it firmer.

I heard the door being unlocked, I wait for him to walk in some and then I see him. He looked at me surprised before I bashed the chair over his head breaking it. It knocks him out and then I run out of the hotel room and down the stairwell, he wasn't armed so I couldn't take his gun.

When I reach the main lobby I run out to find a guy  at the desk, he was dressed in a usual hotel manager suit. I run up to him "Please help me... I was kidnapped please help me," I whispered, he panics looking around his desk. I recognize him but I know I never met him before, he just looks familiar. "Stiles! Thank god I found you!" Mr. McCall came in the hotel, I look back that the guy and he had stopped looking for the phone. "Thanks..." I look for his name tag be but he didn't have one, that's weird. I run to Mr. McCall thankful for him saving me and he holds me in his arms. "Wait here, I'll go get Parrish," he told me and I nodded, "Oh my god..." I whispered and covered my mouth. "What's wrong?" He panicked rushing back over to me to examine if I had any injuries but I don't let him touch me. He looks at me like I'm insane "I never told you who it was... How did you find out?" I asked and he rummaged his brain for an answer.  I try to remember where I had stabbed my attacker, I kick him on the right thigh and I feel stitches breaking and he screams in pain.

\-----------  
Cops had taken Scott and Derek to the police station and they waited there until the top agents on Stiles case got there. The cops also brought the group of friends to the police station since they are minors and they were in a bar, calling their parents to come pick them up.

**Isaacs POV**  
My leg is shaking, I'm tapping my foot nervously "I know we are all nervous, but could you please stop tapping your foot?" Lydia asked. "I'm sorry... But I'm concerned about Stiles," I say, the cops couldn't find Stiles. They just thought we were lying about him being there, some cops are so bad at their jobs...

"So there is a partner... That makes sense," Jackson said to himself, "Why would that make sense?" Liam asked. "Someone couldn't kidnap and drive to a city an hour away and rap-do stuff to Stiles, drive back to Beacon Hills and lure Sheriff Stilinski, murder him, and then go back to Neighton to be in bed with Stiles to wake up and escape," Jackson explained. I had never thought about it logically, it wouldn't make sense for the kidnapper to do all that stuff, it's to much work.

A door opens and the cop lets Scott out, we all stand-up and he walks over to us "They interrogated me and I told them the truth about me not being or knowing anything about Stiles kidnapper, they let me go because I'm innocent," he told us. "What about Derek?" I asked, "They are still interrogating him, but I know he's innocent," he told us.   
"Scott!" Melissa said relieved coming through the Station doors, they hug and then she hugs me. "Where's your dad? Did he interrogate you?" She asked, Scott shook his head and looked around the room "I think he's in the room with Derek," he said.

"The detectives in the room with me said something about my DNA being around and on Stiles dad's body, and then they told me that some of Stiles DNA being in with the samples of mine, do you know anything about that?" Scott asked his mom. The door opened again and out came Derek with some detectives, none of them was Scott's dad. "Innocent," Derek told us, "Excuse me? Do you know where Rafael McCall is?" Melissa asked. "He called in sick today... Him and Parrish," the detective said. She nods thinking heavily, "Parrish... As in Jordan Parrish?" She asked and the detective nods, she knows something.

"Well you guys are free, you kids to..." The detective told us and they gave us a brief scolding about underage drinking. We walk out and see that they had brought Lydia's and Brett's car. "Kids wait a minute..." Melissa said before we got in the G-Wagon. "What's wrong mom?" Scott asked, "I-I think I know what's going on..." She mumbled and we all step forward listening to what she has to say. 

"Long before you and Stiles were born..." she sighed talking to Scott like she had been keeping this secret for a long time. "He and Claudia , Stiles mom, dated in Highschool. There had been charges pressed against him for violence, all around the same time three girls had pressed charges against him for rape. One of those girls became pregnant, and she was Claudia," she admits and we all listen in shock. "John was a deputy at the time and that's how they met and fell in love, when she had the baby boy, but it was stolen from the hospital that night. Many people said that they say Rafael around the hospital that night, but he had alibis." She finished.

"How old would the baby be by now?" Scott asked, "he would be about Parrish's age... John even called me when Jordan had applied for a job because his resume looked tampered with," she said. "Wait... Do you guys smell that?" Derek asked and I started sniffing the air letting my wolf take control.

**Stiles POV**  
I run to go out the door but they are locked, Mr. McCall grabbed me, "Please don't make this harder than it has to be," he sighed, I look to see that the guy at the desk was gone. The door to the stairwell opened Jordan came out holding his head, "What took you so long?" Jordan asked. "Watch Stiles... This is how much I love you and want you to be happy, he was the one that murdered your father," he said and Jordan looks at him confused, Mr. McCall shot him twice "No!" I screamed and kicked him in the wound and I escape.

I go into the elevator and press all the levels and then shut the door frantically before he could get in. I go up 3 floors before the lights turn off and then the red emergency lights came on, "Fuck..." I said to myself, he shut off the power. A couple seconds later I heard someone jump onto the top of the elevator. I attempt opening the elevator door and to my surprise its pretty easy, I was in between the 5th and 6th floor. I hopped down to the 5th floor and then I run to the stairs, "Stiles! Stop running!" He said hopping down after me.

I run up the steps to the roof of the hotel, I open it and locate the fire escape stairs. Halfway there he grabs my shoulders and stops me from running. "Stiles... I'm not going to hurt you, I'd never hurt you..." He said, "You helped murder my father! And you raped me!" I yelled. "Your father just would have gotten in the way of our love!" He yells in my face and I wince. Tears escape my eyes, I hear doors shut to a vehicle.

"You're so beautiful... You have Claudia's eyes," he said and more tears came after he said my mom's name. "Dad! Please don't do this!" Scott yells from the parking lot and Rafael looks at him, "It's too late! I'm sorry son..." He picked me up to run and escaped. I saw Isaac and Derek come out of the stairwell door in their werewolf forms, he probably got in because the doors can't stay locked if the power was shut off.

Mr. McCall turns around because Isaac at scuffed his shoe accidentally  I kicked him and ran to the fire escape. I hadn't seen a wire on the floor right before the fire escape stairs, I tripped over it and it would have sent me off of the building. "Stiles no!" Mr. McCall ran after me and when I tripped he pushed me down and he lost balance, falling to his death. I begin to stand up but before I know it Isaac and Derek were right next to me helping me up.

When I gain balance I look at both of them confused on which one to choose. Derek hurt me badly with his infidelity, but Isaac likes Allison. I start to look down "Don't... It's n-not pretty," Isaac stops me from looking, "H-he shot Jordan twice in front of me..." I break down. I cover my face and tears stream down my face running into my palm, Isaac holds me "I'll call 911..." Derek said.

"I know this is a bad time to tell you this but... I love you, and it took you being abducted again for me to realize it... I'll never let you out of my sight again," Isaac cried, I cry harder onto him. Letting all of my emotions and thoughts out at once, fully letting out the sadness from my father's passing, and the fear of being kidnapped and raped.   
_\---------------_  
 _A week later_

We are having pack night at the old burnt down hale house, Derek had fixed it up enough it's safe to be in. Scott told me about his dad and my mom, it doesn't make sense to me though. Everyone is inside playing monopoly, and Isaac and I are outside on the porch sitting down.

Scott comes out of the house and sits down next to me, "I love you, buddy... I wanted to come out and say that," he said awkwardly, he had been scarred by watching his father fall to his death. "Isaac, can I talk to Scott alone for a second?" I asked and he nods, he gets up and goes in the house. "Whats on your mind?" He asked, "are you o-ok to talk about your dad?" I asked. "Yeah... He deserved what he got for everything he did," he said sort of emotionless.

"Don't you find all this sort of strange?" I asked, "what strange?" He asked me. "Jordan being our half-siblings," I said and he shrugged. The detectives had marked down that it was just Mr. McCall and Parrish were my dad's murderer and my kidnapper, they marked down Parrish as Mr. McCall's son. "That's what the cops and my mom told me... So I believe it I guess," he holds my hand, "but tell me what you believe," he told me knowing that I had a theory.

"The cops and detectives around have been known to close cases too soon, and make up stuff just so they can close it," I said and he nods wanting me to continue. "Didn't you ever think to yourself... If the baby your dad and my mom had would resemble the, or even us in that case? My mom and I have pale skin and brown eyes, you and your dad have darker skin and dark brown eyes... Jordan had green eyes and olive skin..." I explained and his facial expression went from emotionless to complete curiosity, now I know it's not just my anxiety getting the best of me. There a face I haven't been able to get out of my mind, and it's a face I've met but never got to know the name of. He had the same features as me and Scott... He was the hotel manager in Nieghton

The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Btw that's Jake from Scream the TV series. I don't think he looks like Scott and Stiles regularly but in this picture he kind of looks like a Sciles baby lol:)


End file.
